The JDodd Drabbles
by LitaE
Summary: A series of cute, funny, interesting and/or random moments where JD and Todd show each other some love. JD/Todd Slash of course.
1. Public Displays

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Scrubs nor have I had any affiliation with the show at any time. Bill Lawrence created/owns it, so thanks Billy for the awesomeness that allows this fandom to turn your characters into all sorts of things.

**Public Displays of Affection**

JD walked around the hospital, absorbed in the daily routine. Things were busy, but getting boring. None of his patients were particularly interesting or nice, so there was no-one to talk to. He couldn't help but wonder if anything could make the day better.

A pair of hands slid over his eyes as he tried to read a patient chart. "Guess who?"

JD smiled at the soft, sexy voice of his boyfriend. "Todd! I thought you said you were flat out this week?"

"The Todd can always make time for you." Todd hugged JD from behind. He rested his chin on JD's shoulder, turning to give him a little kiss.

JD placed his chart on the counter of the nurse's station and turned to Todd. "As much as I'd love to do this right now- hey! No bum pinchies when I'm talking."

"So sexy." Todd pressed his forehead to JD's, giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"Actually Todd, liver disease is not as sexy as I'm sure you could make it out to be." JD replied somewhat sarcastically, though still giving his boyfriend a genuine smile. "I have to go back to work. It's busy and boring today. I'm glad I got to see you though."

"Just a few minutes in the on-call room. Please?" Todd gave JD a cute little pout.

JD pulled away from Todd, playfully shooing him off. This just provoked the other man to grab his hand. Giving in, JD picked up his chart again before walking towards his new patient's room with boyfriend in tow.

Looking through the window, JD noticed the surprisingly young and good looking man that he was to treat. He figured the day might perk up even more than expected.

Turning to the door, JD was stopped in his tracks. Todd now stood in front of him, hands on hips and shaking his head. Todd pulled JD towards him, so that they both stood in the doorway.

"If you think The Todd is going to let you in that room without showing that little slice whose boss, you're crazy." With that, the surgeon pulled his lover into a passionate kiss.

* * *

**NOTE:** Here is the first (and second since I posted them at the same time LOL) of probably many JDodd drabbles. They just have so much unique potential IMO so why shouldn't I start the series of JDodd cute and interesting moments? Something different then all the angst and drama (see Mew, Big Dog gets some love hehe.) Have fun reading, glad that you give them a chance :-)


	2. What Would You Change?

**What Would You Change?**

JD cuddled up to Todd on their couch. He wasn't really into sports, but figured to be kind and compromise he would watch baseball with his boyfriend. It was nice to be at home together, relaxing with a few beers. Even if during the relaxing moments Todd would roar in approval at something on the screen.

Tuning out most of the time, JD began thinking about his relationship with Todd. One thing that stuck out predominantly was his nervousness at Todd's profession. Being a little insecure with his looks, JD couldn't help but wonder what Todd saw.

"Todd, what would you change about me?" JD blurted out to his boyfriend.

Todd pulled JD into his lap. "Only the fact that you have clothes on right now."

JD petted Todd's chest, feeling anxious about asking. "Seriously, you're a plastic surgeon. Every day you change the way people look."

"What's your point?" Todd asked, taking a sip of beer.

"What would you change about me? Like if you could do plastic surgery on me, what would you change?" JD looked into Todd's eyes seriously. A part of him regretted speaking for fear of the answer.

"The Todd's confused." Looking at JD with a questioning look, he pulled him closer and gave him a soft kiss. "Why would I want to change anything?"

Feeling a blush creep onto his cheeks, JD smiled. "You wouldn't change anything about me?"

Leaning back and eyeing JD up and down, Todd grinned. "Nothing wrong with that." He moved in and planted a long passionate kiss on JD's mouth. "Nothing wrong with you at all."

* * *

**NOTE: **Just thought this would be an interesting concept to explore. I think it turned out cute, but you can judge for yourself. In a few days I will update MLFHQ, at that time I'll probably have written another drabble and post it then. Enjoy!


	3. Food Court

**Food Court**

It was nice to be able to bring someone to the Food Court who actually appreciated it. JD always liked the variety of food and people that surrounded him. He'd always found the environment to be a laid-back place, especially for dates. Women always wanted something more romantic and pressure-filled, never appreciating the simplicity. That is why bringing Todd made JD so ecstatic.

"Dude, check this out. Chicken cookie." Todd picked up a chicken schnitzel and began eating it with his hands.

JD blinked a little. "Interesting, Todd." He had to admit, his date's eating habits were a little disgusting but JD found it kind of intriguing.

"What? Something on my face?" Todd spoke with his mouth half full. He looked up at JD, who had been staring at him.

JD handed Todd a napkin. "Yes actually." Watching Todd wipe some sauce off his jaw caused JD to giggle.

"What's so funny?"

"You're just so cute when you eat." JD grinned, picking up a fry from his plate and throwing it towards Todd.

Todd's eyes turned mischievous and he grinned at JD. "Oh you want to play do you?" Picking up some mushrooms with his fork, Todd flicked them at JD.

JD gasped at the tiny mushrooms now stuck on his shirt. Picking up a handful of fries, he dipped them in ketchup before returning fire. A little food fight was started between them. Various condiments were being tossed across the table in the name of flirtation and fun.

Swiftly, Todd moved to JD and leaned over him. JD reached his hand up and wiped a little ketchup off Todd's cheek. He stood up and the two met in a warm embrace.

"Dude, I'm so glad you brought me here."

* * *

**NOTE: **This was actually inspired by a review I got on MLFHQ. Plus the women never appreciated the Food Court when JD took them there, about time someone did.


	4. Sacred Heart Graffiti

**Sacred Heart Graffiti**

Todd and JD were getting very serious in their relationship. For the first time, Todd actually felt like he could fall in love. The player reputation he believed he had was going out the window and he didn't care one bit.

Walking towards the bathroom, Todd felt the uncontrollable need to pee. Rushing towards the urinals he quickly proceeded in relieving himself. To pass the time he whistled and glanced around. Then he noticed something that made him see red.

"JD has a tiny pickle? They couldn't be more wrong." Todd felt a little angry that someone dissed his boyfriend that way.

Finishing his business and walking out the bathroom door, Todd couldn't get the stupid graffiti off his mind. Seeing an intern with a pocket full of pens, Todd formed an idea.

Stepping in front of the intern, Todd smiled. "I'm going to need one of these." He grabbed one of the pens. Unable to resist, he pointed towards the intern's chest. "You have a little something there." He flicked the intern's nose and laughed. "Never gets old! Have a good one, buddy."

Returning to the bathroom, Todd walked up to the offending message. He scribbled out "TINY PICKLE" and wrote "DYNOMITE DONG." Smiling at his handy work, he also couldn't help but notice another section on the wall.

Removing the cap from the pen again, Todd went over to the section of lovers initials and crush tags. Finding a free space he wrote, "THE TODD LOVES J.D."

* * *

**NOTE:** I saw that episode where JD notices the graffiti about him on the wall. Thought I'd put a spin on it that only Todd could pull off in such a way. Enjoy!


	5. Watching Todd Sleep

**Watching Todd Sleep**

JD blinked as the sunlight filtered into the room. He glanced at his lover, snuggled up close to him and still fast asleep. A spot of whipped cream was still on Todd's cheek from their coupling the night before. Laughing to himself, JD scooped the cream off with a finger.

"Todd we have to get up for work." JD lightly shook Todd, trying to wake him.

Todd continued to make the purring noise he usually did while sleeping. JD shook his head and tightened his arm around Todd. Mentally agreeing to let the surgeon have a few more minutes of sleep.

JD just sat holding and admiring his lover. The way his eyes were closed and the eyelashes fluttered to show he was having a dream. His lips were slightly open, looking very kissable indeed. His naked chest rising and falling with every breath. He looked so content, JD couldn't help but smile.

He almost didn't want to wake him. "Todd come on." JD shook him a little harder this time.

Todd let out a groan of protest, opening his eyes slightly before shutting them again. "The Todd is sleepy. Your arms are inviting." The light purring resumed, signalling that Todd had fallen right back to sleep again.

Rolling his eyes, JD knew the guaranteed way to rouse Todd from slumber. "I made pancakes and I accidentally spilled syrup on my chest."

Eyes opened wide, Todd's body shot up like a rocket. "Okay I'm awake."


	6. Day at the Park

**Day at the Park**

The sun was shining, a nice breeze coming through and many people were outside basking in it all. JD and Todd were two of them. Down at the park, the lovers cuddled on their blanket under the shade of a nice tree.

JD leaned back against Todd's muscular body. "Such a nice day. I'm glad we're here together." He turned around and softly kissed Todd's lips.

"I know something that can make it even better." Todd whispered to JD seductively.

Now excited and intrigued JD grinned like a school boy. "You bought the kites to fly. I knew it!"

"Well, yeah they're in the trunk. I knew you'd want them." Todd shook his head at his boyfriend's child-like manner. "But I'm talking about something else."

JD felt one of Todd's hands slide off from around his waist. He felt Todd's body shuffle behind him a little and he knew what was coming. Swiftly, JD spun around and seized Todd's wrist.

"You're not going to whip it out here." JD told him sternly.

"Why not, JD?" Todd looked disappointed.

"No nookie in public! Unless it's really dark or semi-private, with not so many people around."

Defeated, Todd slid his arms back around JD and pulled him close. The couple lay down on the blanket in a nice embrace. JD buried his head in Todd's chest.

"Can we at least make out?" Todd suggested with his eyes hopeful and begging.

A cheeky smile formed on JD's lips as he moved his face closer to Todd's. "That we can do."

* * *

**NOTE:** Just thought it would be cute. JD making Todd behave. May put another of these up before Xmas. I have to update MLFHQ so I'm sure another of these short but sweet drabbles will be up soon. I like writing these and it's cool that people love them/review them/have them on alert. They may be short, but they're giving me inspiration for my next long fic plus nice change from my angsty stuff. Oh dear this note is a drabble in itself. Later :-)


	7. Watching Movies

**Going to the Movies**

"JD I'll hold the popcorn." Todd tried to pull the bucket over to his seat.

JD smacked Todd's hand away. "We tried that during High School Musical 3 remember. You can't be trusted."

Todd leaned over to whisper in JD's ear as the previews began to play on screen. "I don't remember you complaining at the time."

"Todd we were kicked out of the movie because you got a little too enthusiastic." JD snapped, holding the popcorn bucket out of Todd's reach. "Now I have to wait to find out what happens with Troy and Gabriella."

Todd gave in and turned back to the screen. He and JD watched the previews in silence. Not wanting to be cut off from his partner, Todd rested his head on JD's shoulder.

JD gave his lover a quick forehead kiss before he noticed Todd's hand. It was sneaking down JD's thigh towards the popcorn bucket. JD prepared to pull the bucket out of reach when he realised that Todd was just reaching for his hand. Their fingers intertwined as the two hands clasped.

"Okay, now that you can hold."

------

**Lions Equal Love.**

"Dude, come on. The Lion King?" Todd questioned JD's choice in movie.

"I like it." JD put it in the DVD player, waiting for the menu to load. "Besides, you made us watch Saw 3 and I'm still scared that Amanda is going to get me in the middle of the night."

"Saw 3 had a naked chick in a freezer." Todd cried out, before noticing the offended look on his boyfriend's face. "Come on, you know you're the only one in The Todd's life."

As the menu loaded on screen, JD smiled wickedly. "Oh we are so watching The Lion King now."

Todd rolled his eyes, swinging his legs onto JD's lap. "Okay fine."

As the movie went on, JD smiled and sang along. Todd was reluctant, but JD could see the smile creep up every now and again. It wasn't long before Todd was watching as intently as JD, absorbed in the movie storyline.

Tears pricked the corners of Todd's eyes. "JD…Mufasa. They killed Simba's dad. JD!" He snuggled up to JD, feeling emotional.

Stroking Todd's head, JD calmly replied. "I know Todd. I know."

-----

**NOTE: **There you go. Two cute movie related drabbles for you all. I felt generous :-) I'll be posting another one soon just before Christmas (yes, She'sAManiac a holiday related one) so watch out for that one, it's quite a sweetie. Until then, enjoy and review!


	8. Happy Holidays JDodd Style

**Merry Christmas**

JD pulled the little Christmas bag out of his locker. It was full of naughty gifts for Todd. Originally he had planned to get Todd a nice engraved ring but settled for the less romantic option. He was still a little hurt that Todd didn't wear the gold chain he had bought him for their anniversary in October.

Gifts in tow, JD skipped to the doctor's lounge where he had planned to meet Todd ten minutes before midnight. There he found his boyfriend clad in a red banana-hammock and Santa hat. Unable to resist, JD laughed and wrapped Todd in a romantic cuddle.

"Sorry I had to work tonight." JD whispered into Todd's bare chest.

"Santa Todd has a present for you." As they both sat down on the couch, Todd whipped out an envelope from behind his back.

JD smiled, figuring that the envelope contained something like an erotic coupon book. However, tears of joy came to his eyes as he read the papers contained within.

"I thought that we'd take some time away; just you and me in Cancun baby. We leave in two days." Todd wrapped an arm around JD. "No way is The Todd going to miss a New Years kiss."

JD threw his arms around his boyfriend gratefully. "Thank you" was all he could say before he noticed the chain around Todd's neck. JD fingered it with curiosity.

"So awesome I found it today. The Todd was bummed when it was lost during our anniversary relations."

Suddenly, JD didn't think his gift was good enough. It seemed offensive after Todd's romantic gesture. Seeing his boyfriend eyeing the Christmas bag, JD nervously handed it over. Watching as Todd sifted through the contents, he wished he had brought the ring instead.

To JD's surprise, Todd grinned widely as he held up a riding crop and handcuffs. "I know what I'm packing in my luggage."

Feeling relieved, JD pointed to the clock on the wall. "Check it out, it's officially Christmas."

Playfully placing his Santa hat on JD's head and cupping his face, Todd replied. "I love you."

* * *

**New Years Eve**

JD looked out at the view from the hotel balcony. Feeling the gentle night time breeze, he thought back to the memories he and Todd had already created in Cancun. Then JD allowed his mind to drift back over the year with a smile.

Coming onto the balcony and handing his boyfriend a margarita, Todd joined him in staring at the view. "What's up, JD?" Playfully he gave JD's bum a pinch.

"Hey!" JD flinched and turned to face Todd. "I was just thinking about the past year. It's only one hour until a new one."

"One that The Todd is going to spend everyday with you." Todd took their drinks and set them aside. Wrapping JD in a hug, he kissed him warmly.

"Sounds perfect." JD pressed his forehead to Todd's.

"You know there's a party and bonfire down at the beach." Todd explained to his boyfriend. "They're having fireworks at midnight."

"Is that so?" JD's face sported a cheeky grin.

Todd nodded. "There is also a party down at bar. Then there are those collage kids inviting everyone to their room." Suddenly, a thought occurred to him that outdid them all. "With everyone at the parties, there is an empty jacuzzi."

Pulling away from Todd, JD stood in the doorway putting on his best seductive face. "In this room there is a handsome doctor and his kinky surgeon boyfriend, a nice bottle of champagne and a vibrating bed."

Not needing to be told twice, Todd ripped off his t-shirt, threw JD over his shoulder and tackled him to the bed. "Awesome!"

* * *

**Happy New Year**

The parties were so loud that it wasn't hard to hear the New Years countdown. Even though the festivities were clearly off the hook, JD and Todd were happy on their balcony. Wrapped in a sheet, laying together on a deck chair and staring at the stars; the atmosphere couldn't have been more perfect.

In unison, the two of them looked into each other's eyes and counted down. "5…4…3…2…1"

To a chorus of people screaming "Happy New Year!" and fireworks going off, Todd and JD's lips pressed together. Absorbed in the moment, they wrapped themselves in a passionate kiss to start what they knew would be a fabulous year.

"Happy New Year five!" Todd held up his hand as their kiss broke.

A little taken aback, JD held up his hand. "Happy new year."

Only joking, Todd grabbed JD's wrist and laughed. "You know The Todd does other things with you." He pulled the sheet over both their heads, grinning suggestively. "Hot new year, JD"

JD laughed as cuddled with Todd beneath the sheet, hidden from the world. "I love you."

* * *

**NOTE: **Hope you like these drabbles, the last for 2008!!! New Years Eve is also my 10th drabble, reckon I can make it to 25 in the New Year? We'll see :-) Merry Christmas and Happy New Year all.


	9. Back from New York

**NOTE: **Look who's back with drabble number 12. This has been hanging around in document manager a while coz I had to edit it (if you saw the ultra cheesy original you'd understand.) Anyways, enjoyeth :-D

**

* * *

**

**Back from New York**

JD had been waiting all evening for his boyfriend to come back from the surgical conference in New York. He paced around their apartment, watching the clock and the door like a hawk.

Finally the door opened and Todd threw his bags aside. "Wassssup!"

Not even giving Todd a chance to take him in, JD jumped into his boyfriend's arms and kissed him all over his face. "I've missed you so much these last three days."

"Dude, I just spoke to you like five hours ago. You know I was thinking of you." Todd slammed the door behind him and tackled JD on to their couch. "The Todd has missed you too."

"I love you." JD ran his fingers down Todd's cheek.

"I love- dude wait just a minute!" Todd suddenly realised that JD's midsection was bare. As he backed up, the sight he was greeted to surprised him. "I thought you didn't like wearing banana hammocks." He enquired, tracing his finger around the waist band of the green banana hammock JD was sporting.

JD blushed, looking up at Todd's eyes with a puppy dog look. "When you're away they help me feel closer to you. Like we're connected until I get to see you again."

Todd stepped off the couch, eyeing his hammocked-up boyfriend up and down. "Nice!" He nodded in approval as JD stood up in front of him.

JD kissed Todd's lips, bringing the other man's hands to his backside. "Now you're back, I guess I can take it off."


	10. Rubber Ducky

**Rubber Ducky**

Todd put all the groceries down in the kitchen. Unable to see JD, he called out into the apartment. "JD where are you?"

Hearing a reply from the bathroom, Todd headed there. Opening the door he found JD giving Sam a nice bubble bath. Todd sat down by the tub and pecked his boyfriend on the lips before patting Sam on the back.

"I found one of your bath toys, I hope you don't mind if Sam plays with it." JD pointed at a rubber ducky floating around in the bathtub. "By the way, I think it's cute you still have some."

"Dude, your letting Sam play with the 'Duck with a Dong?'" Todd asked with his eyebrows raised in curiosity.

Confused by the statement, JD turned to his lover. "Duck with a what now?"

Todd chuckled in reply. "I got it at this cool novelty shop."

Turning his attention back to Sam, JD was greeted to a shocking surprise as his son waved the toy around in his fist. Todd couldn't help but laugh and JD stared wide-eyed as young Sam literally grabbed the rubber ducky by the balls.

"Okay I did not notice that before." JD pried the toy away from Sam's fingers, throwing it at Todd. "You are so-"

"Sexy?" Todd attempted to smooth the situation over. Opening his arms, he motioned JD into a hug. "You know you love me."

JD nodded in reply, kissing Todd's fingers. "Yes I do; even though you are gross enough to buy a duck with a dick."

* * *

**NOTE:** This drabble was inspired by an actual toy I spotted while Christmas shopping a month ago. I thought it turned out funny and so Todd. Enjoy and review the drabbles and stay tuned for the next update whenever that is.


	11. Tickle Attacks

**Tickle Attack**

Todd lay on the couch, hands behind his head. He looked content as he watched TV in the doctor's lounge. JD, who was on the other couch with laptop at the ready, couldn't help but just admire him at moments like this.

Unable to resist anymore, JD put his work aside. He smiled wickedly at his boyfriend, who now stared back at him. Taking a look at Todd's bare underarms, JD readied his fingers and dived.

"Sneak tickles!" JD mercilessly dug his tickling fingers into the recently waxed, therefore extra smooth and sensitive, crevices.

It rocked Todd out of his relaxed state. The surgeon burst into a laughing fit as his boyfriend's fingers danced away on his armpits. "Stop! Uncool! Please." He managed to choke a few audible words out as he tried to defend himself.

JD pulled his hands away and smiled. "You just looked so cute laying there I wanted to play with you." He scribbled up Todd's sides swiftly and cheekily. "Not my fault you're so ticklish."

"JD! No!" Todd tried to bat JD's tickle attacks away as he squirmed.

In too playful a mood to stop, JD formed an evil idea. "I just remembered The Todd has ticklish tootsies."

Eyes wide with fear, Todd knew he had to stop his partner. The moment JD turned around to face his feet, Todd tackled him. The couple fell onto the floor, with Todd pinning JD down.

"No no no. I'm sorry." JD cowered, his eyes pleading.

Todd picked JD up and hugged him. "Okay."

* * *

**Revenge Attack**

Todd watched as JD lay on their bed writing in his journal. He carefully walked over to him, taking a seat at the foot of the bed. JD kicked his boyfriend cheekily. Todd grabbed JD's feet and pulled them onto his lap.

JD wiggled his toes, thinking that he was going to get a nice foot rub. Todd however had other plans. Seizing JD's ankles, he grabbed a nearby scarf and bound them together. A confused JD tried to kick away, but to no avail.

Spotting the pen JD had been using, Todd picked it up and smiled wickedly. "Payback time."

Before JD could protest, Todd brought the pen to his left sole; lightly stroking it up and down until JD giggled wildly. Stopping for a moment, Todd let JD calm down before repeating the same pattern on the right sole.

"No! Todd please!" JD flexed his feet, unsuccessfully trying to make it stop as he felt circles being traced over his sensitive skin. "I'm too ticklish."

Todd sighed and dropped the pen, letting JD think he'd given in, though only for a few seconds. Todd brought his fingers into play, gently raking them up and down JD's tender soles until wild ticklish laughter and writhing resulted.

"The Todd likes." Todd grinned sadistically, sneaking his fingers into the crevices between JD's toes.

JD was bucking ferociously, screaming with laughter. "Not the toes!"

Todd finished his revenge with a nice little finger dance over JD's arches, varying between fast scribbling and soft stroking. JD was rolling from side to side, his laughing turning wheezy and tears forming in his eyes. Todd gradually slowed down his tickles, then stopped to let his boyfriend breathe. He untied JD's ankles, crawling up to greet him.

JD gave his boyfriend a light kiss on the nose. "You're so cruel."

* * *

**NOTE:** Just because JDodd tickle moments are so adorable I had to post these. It worked before :-P Hope you like! Anyways, writing these cute lil' drabbles is fun and as long as people keep reading them I'll keep posting them. Much love!


	12. Food Poisoning

**Food Poisoning**

"This is what happens when you eat sushi from a gas station." JD squeezed Todd's hand as his boyfriend lay on the hospital bed.

"Don't leave me." Todd was shaking but looking a little better than before.

JD began stroking Todd's hair lightly. "I have other patients to see but I'll make sure that everyone takes good care of you. I'll be back before you know it, okay?"

As he went to leave, Todd cried out to him. "I love you five." He aimed an air high five in JD's direction. JD made a catching motion and returned an air kiss to Todd.

Standing by the nurse's station, JD stared at his next patient's chart. However his concern for Todd was distracting him. Looking towards the bed which his love was now occupying, JD tried to force his concentration to the chart.

"Bambi this is ridiculous." Carla appeared in front of him, rolling her eyes. "Go take care of your boyfriend."

"I have other patients that need me." JD told her quietly.

"You've been looking at that chart for twenty minutes and you probably can't even tell me the name on it." Carla grabbed the chart from him to prove her point. "We'll cover for you, just go be with Todd."

"Thanks Carla." JD replied before desperately rushing to Todd's bed.

He pulled across the curtain to give them some privacy. Todd looked at JD with from what he could gather was an attempt at a smile. JD hopped into bed with Todd and gave him a sweet kiss on the lips. Feeling the toned body through the thin hospital gown, JD began soothingly rubbing Todd's stomach.

"Dr Dorian will be taking extra special care of you."


	13. The Trouble with Surprises

**The Trouble with Surprises**

Todd knew that JD was finishing his shift very soon. He had prepared a nice surprise, just because. Setting the box on the table, Todd opened the lid. Beaming at the contents he figured that this would score him extra points with JD.

"He is going to love this." Carefully, Todd removed the treat from the box and set in on the plate beside it; the treat being a nice German chocolate cake.

Hearing the apartment door open, Todd placed the cake on the table in the living room. He stood up and waited for JD to enter, smiling from ear to ear.

"Hey, I'm home." JD put his backpack on the floor and walked over to Todd with his arms outstretched. "How was your- oh my god!" JD's eyes opened wide in horror.

"What, what's wrong?" Todd looked worried and confused.

"Who died? Is Sam okay?" JD panicked as his eyes were glued to the cake on the table. "What about Dan? Is it my mom?"

"Nobody died, at least not that I know of." Todd calmly led his boyfriend to a chair. "How about you have a piece of cake, perk you up? I bought it for you."

"Todd! You know cake is the Dorian custom for delivering bad news. What are you trying to give me a heart attack?" JD sighed and grabbed Todd's arm, relieved that everything was alright. "Is that German chocolate?


	14. My Boyfriend Is

**My Boyfriend is…**

JD finished updating his latest blog entry: Why my Super Quirky Boyfriend is Super Amazing. He didn't care that it was his fifth entry in a row that just bragged about how good things were with him and Todd because he had never been so happy.

Now with nothing to do until Todd arrived home from work, JD began browsing sites on his laptop. Then a thought came to his head, he didn't have to wait until Todd came home to see him. Without a moment to spare, JD typed in the URL for The Todd Time.

Immediately a video popped up of his boyfriend strutting around in a banana hammock doing a bunch of crazy poses; looking cocky, without a care in the world. JD laughed in disbelief.

"My boyfriend is such an idiot." He sighed, shaking his head somewhat embarrassed. "Though he does look cute when he flexes like that."

Suddenly the video Todd began to speak. "Thanks for visiting The Todd Time dot com; your number one source of all things Todd. Including The Todd's amazing, not to mention sexy, boyfriend. JD I love you. The Todd will always love you. Sorry dudes and chicks, but feel free to check out our photo section. Until next time five!"

JD's heart melted as he rewound the video and watched Todd's love admission again, then again. "My boyfriend is such a sweet heart."

* * *

**NOTE:** Fluffy and funny, JDodd is so cute :-) Thanks for reading, expect another one of these short but sweet lil typings soon enough.


	15. Dealing with Interns

**Todd's Way**

"Rough morning?" JD asked his boyfriend, who was waiting for him by the nurse's station after rounds.

Todd shook his head in frustration. "This intern, Jimmy has no idea what he's doing."

JD put an understanding hand on Todd's arm. "They can be frustrating sometimes, but he has a great teacher."

Todd nodded in reply, before a slight grin came to his face. "I had to pants him. He'll learn soon enough."

JD sighed at this unsurprising statment. He hated that surgery was such a fraternity and while he had become aware of many of the hazing rituals by green scrubs, there was one thing that irked him.

"While I appreciate that you surgeons are a total boys club, I don't think I like you pulling down another guys pants." JD slid his arms around Todd's waist, smiling at him flirtatiously. "I thought that was something only I got to do with you."

"Okay, you've made your point." In one swift movement, Todd pulled JD's pants down and stood up with a grin.

"Not in public, Todd!"

* * *

**JD's Way**

JD was showing his interns around the ICU, explaining the predicaments and procedures for the various patients. He liked being the one that knew everything and enjoyed passing on his knowledge to the young bright eyed interns so eager to learn.

Though there was always an exception.

"Shouldn't you be wearing rainbow scrubs?" One particularly nosey intern asked, looking slightly cocky. "After all, you're boning that meat-head surgeon."

JD picked him immediately as a smart-ass trying to impress the group with his arrogance and self-proclaimed sense of humour. Annoyed as he was, JD replied calmly. "What Doctor Quinlan and I do in our spare time is none of your business but that being said, when you mess up Doctor Smarty Arrogant Pants I'm going to page Todd down here and we'll make out in front of you."

Out of nowhere, Todd appeared next to JD. "Did you say something about making out?"

JD blushed, while looking around wondering where Todd had come from. "Sorry, not right now. Not yet anyway."

"You know teasing The Todd is cruel." He kissed JD quickly on the cheek and turned to the group surrounding them. "Listen to this guy, he's got the best bedside manner. Wassup." He high-fived a fellow surgeon who just happened to be walking passed before going on his way.

After Todd left, JD noticed that none of his interns had any comment. A smile on his face, he continued on teaching. Still, he kind of hoped that mouthy intern screwed up later in the day.

* * *

**NOTE:** Some light and funny JDodd, so cute! Everything else I'm writing is too dramatic. Thanks for visiting :-P


	16. Chocolate Sauce

**Chocolate Sauce**

JD was leaning over his laptop, typing out the last of his reports. It was unfortunate that while he and Todd both had the evening off, JD basically had to spend most of the time catching up on paper work. This annoyed Todd especially, since he was in the mood to play.

Creeping up behind JD, Todd inhaled his scent deeply. He let out a satisfied sigh before jumping on the couch next to his boyfriend. Staring at JD with a look of lust, Todd kept wiggling his eyebrows.

"You know that shirt reminds me of when I licked chocolate sauce off you." Todd smacked his lips, tugging at the long sleeve brown shirt JD was wearing.

JD paused. "You've never eaten chocolate off my body." Setting his laptop aside he remembered all of their food related foreplay. "We've done whipped cream, maple syrup, peanut butter, mini marshmallows, raspberry jam, skittles and the strangely erotic potato salad."

"Potato salad night was a very special time for us." Todd nodded, remembering the night.

"So in summation my dear cute boyfriend, we have never played with chocolate sauce." JD gave his lover a little smug smile before drifting off into a fantasy of what it would be like.

He snapped out of the dream when Todd planted himself down on his lap, bottle of chocolate sauce in hand. "Why fantasise, when you can play?"

* * *

**NOTE:** Woot woot! Gotta love this funny, sexy drabble. Short but sweet and fun to write. Thanks for the support! You want more? Wait for it....wait for it....:-)


	17. Teacher Crush

**Teacher Crush**

That day at Sacred Heart saw a plastic surgery seminar taking place. Being practically the best surgeon in that department, Todd was entrusted with the lecture. JD couldn't have been happier for his boyfriend, nor could he resist the opportunity to see him at work.

Slipping into the room quietly, JD smiled as Todd addressed the others around him. It amazed JD how knowledgeable Todd was about everything. The terminology he was using, the charts and diagrams he referred to. The general way he was taking it all so seriously, though he would throw in an odd breast or penis joke for a few laughs. Everyone was hanging on his words with interest.

JD stirred in his seat at the back. He bit his lip to keep his feelings in, but he couldn't help it. Watching Todd act all teacher-like was hot! Despite knowing he was an amazing surgeon, JD had never really seen him like this before and it was turning him on.

He caught Todd's eye and his boyfriend winked at him. This just fuelled the motions in JD's pants, making him squirm as he became progressively restless. As the lecture ended and question and answer time had begun, JD's face sported a twisted smile.

Unable to take anymore, JD raised his hand. His boyfriend, grinning as though he could read JD's mind, pointed to him. "Can you come help me out with a very special and secret project in that empty room down the hall?"

Todd looked around. "That's all the time we have for today." He sprinted up the back to JD. "Big dog's getting laid five!" He high fived the nearest person, snapped his fingers and ran out of the room with his lover.


	18. Basketball

**Basketball**

"Focus JD, focus!" Todd cried out to his boyfriend, bringing the basketball back to him at the free throw line.

"I'm trying." JD pouted, taking the ball back from Todd and attempting to make a basket.

Todd laughed as he watched JD miss another shot. "You really suck."

An offended JD went to storm off the court, but Todd caught up to him. He grabbed JD from behind, apologetically. JD tried to refuse Todd's cuddle but eventually gave in to the persistence and turned to rest against Todd's chest.

"I'm sorry. But dude, you're just not built for sports." Todd tilted JD's face up so their eyes met. He knew his boyfriend wouldn't let this go. "Okay, do you want me to keep helping you until you make a basket?"

JD smiled and nodded enthusiastically in reply. He ran over and retrieved the ball, passing it to Todd back at the line. Todd dribbled the ball until his boyfriend came back. Handing it back to JD, Todd took a place behind him. Gently he moved JD's hands on the ball and raised his arms up to aim the shot.

"This time, I'm doing it." JD threw the ball, which rebounded off the rim of the basket and smacked him on the forehead.

Todd chuckled but grabbed JD in a genuine concern. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just let me rest for awhile. I'll get it." JD explained weakly, leaning against Todd for support.

"How about for now, we get some pizza. All your favourite toppings and The Todd giving you a back rub." Todd suggested, picking up the ball in one hand while supporting JD with the other.

JD grabbed Todd's hand resting on his shoulder. "A back rub sounds good."

* * *

**NOTE:** Tee hee hee. He sucks at sports but he's still loved. JDodd is awesome, so many scenarios, this being number 23 :-P Now review or I'll throw basketballs at all of you. MWHAHAHA! Or I'll be appreciative and write another soon :-)


	19. Remote Wrestling

**Remote Wrestling #1**

JD was pinned face down on the couch. The intern who had beaten him in remote wrestling sat on his back triumphant. JD tried his best to throw the intern off, but his lack of physical strength prevented that.

Suddenly, the crowd of people watching parted. JD turned his head to see his heroic boyfriend, wearing a banana hammock and his scrubs top. His face wore a glare of warning towards the intern sitting on JD.

"The only one who wrestles The Todd's boyfriend-" he walked over to the couch, grabbing the young intern and pulling him off JD before continuing "-is The Todd."

Throwing the intern to the ground, Todd let out a battle cry. He elbow dropped the fallen man with a force, sitting on his stomach and taking the remote from his fingers with ease. Standing up protectively in front of JD, he beckoned for anyone else to dare have a shot. Of course no-one stepped forward.

"There you go." Todd handed his boyfriend the remote, before sitting and wrapping an arm around JD. "Now what are we watching?"

"I don't know. I was just trying to prove my manliness." JD blushed, cuddling up into Todd's arms gratefully. "But I love how you protected me and all."

"You're manly in all the places that count." Todd slowly moved his hand towards JD's crotch, but when close enough he veered off to the side and snatched the remote back. "We're watching football."

* * *

**Remote Wrestling #2**

Another round of remote wrestling was about to take place in the hospital. Todd stood in front of a crowd who were desperate to watch whatever they wanted. Holding the remote up, he motioned for the first person to come and try.

A tough looking medical resident stepped forward, looking cocky as he was cheered on by a few of his friends. Todd sized the man up and nodded. Raising his eyebrows and smiling, he jammed the remote down his pants before getting into fighting stance. Of course, many grossed out faces backed off in defeat.

"Do you really think that's going to stop me?" JD forced his way through the crowd, grinning cheekily. He walked right up to his boyfriend and teased his waist with a tender hand.

Before JD could reach the remote, Todd seized his wrist. "Sounds like a challenge." He tackled JD to the ground, trying not to be too rough but still remaining dominant over his boyfriend.

Knowing he could never take Todd in traditional fighting, JD knew what he had to do.

"I am so turned on right now." JD whispered as seductively as possible.

This stopped Todd right in his tracks, his eyes wide with intrigue. "Oh really?"

Seeing the remote peeking out of Todd's pants, JD snatched it and swiftly rolled away. "Looks like I win." He stood up and did a little victory dance, while Todd gave him an annoyed pout.

Switching the television channel to a special medical documentary, JD made himself comfortable on the couch. Todd joined him soon after, taking a seat on the medical doctor's lap.

Todd nibbled JD's earlobe, teasing his arm with a finger. "You know the moment this finishes, we're going round two."

* * *


	20. Sammy with Daddy and Toddy

**How Many Words**

"Look at this. Sam and I have matching onesies!" JD came out of Sam's room with his son beside him, both of them sporting green onesies and showing them off to Todd.

"Hug." Sam reached his arms up towards his dad.

JD picked Sam up and brought him over to the couch where Todd was sitting watching television. The moment he sat down, he kissed Sam on the forehead.

"Daddy." The young child reached up and touched his father's face, smiling in curiosity.

Todd turned off the television and looked at the father and son. "So how many words does he know now?"

JD contemplated it for a moment. "Let's see he knows: Mommy, Daddy, hug, car, poop and bear. And there's a bunch of other noises that sound cool."

Todd wrapped an arm around JD pulling him closer. "The Todd knows of other noises that sound cool. Like the kind you make when I'm kissing you."

"Todd, no innuendo in front of Sam. Who knows what words he may pick up."

As if on cue, Sam piped up. "Toddy."

Both men turned their full attention back to Sam, who was looking up at them with an angelic smile. Todd couldn't help but smile back at hearing his boyfriend's child, who he practically considered his own son, say his name.

JD looked back at Todd, loving the warm vibes of the moment. "Looks like he's learned a new one."

* * *

**Caught**

JD finished putting his son to bed. As much as he loved spending time with Sammy, he was relieved to finally get some time alone with his boyfriend. He took his place on the couch and snuggled up to Todd.

"Now that S-Dog is in bed, how about you show The Todd some love."

JD proceeded in kissing Todd passionately; relishing in sliding his hands up Todd's shirt to feel his bare skin. However, their passions were halted when JD spotted his three year old son. Sam stood at his bedroom door, watching them with a smile on his face.

The child giggled before running over to the couch. "Daddy and Toddy go kiss kiss."

JD hopped off Todd's lap and scooped his son up in annoyance. "I just put you to bed. Why didn't you go to sleep?"

Sam flashed the famous Dorian innocent eyes, pointing at a toy on the couch. "I left Timmy Turtle."

JD handed his son the toy, finding it impossible to be irritated with him for interrupting. "Aww, here you go Sammy."

Sam gave his dad a huge hug. "Love you Daddy."

JD's heart melted, no matter how many times he heard those words it always happened. He wasted no time in hugging Sam back. "Love you, too."

Todd let out a little laugh at watching JD and Sam. As much as he wanted to get back to kissing his boyfriend, he couldn't help but find the scene adorable.

Hearing the laugh, Sam turned his attention to Todd. He smiled wide, leaned over and quickly captured Todd in a hug. "Love you Toddy."

* * *

**NOTE: **Sam is just too adorable. He has to approve of who loves his daddy. I've written him into a few chapters of "Quirks" so how could I not add him into drabbles? Good thing these drabbles follow no timeline, so I can make him a baby again hehe :-) Enjoy the sweetness, review and stay tuned for whatever drabble I put up next.


	21. Playing Footsie

**Playing Footsie**

In the cafeteria, JD and Todd were sitting at a table in the far corner. This usually offered them some privacy as people got the hint not to disturb them during these times. Sitting together, away from friends, they were free to make eyes at each other.

JD picked up his hot dog, taking out ketchup and mustard packets from his pocket in order to avoid fighting for the bottles. Glancing up at Todd, he could see that his boyfriend was quite eager.

"Does this really turn you on that much?" JD questioned, before remembering who he was talking to.

"You have to stop teasing The Todd at lunch time." Todd grinned widely. "You're so sexy."

Bringing the hot dog to his lips, JD opened his mouth and prepared to take a nice bite. However, as if on cue, Elliot Reid: Moment Killer sat down at the table.

"Hey guys, I've had the best day…" She began, oblivious to what she had interrupted.

JD forced himself to listen, when suddenly he felt a nudge on his foot. Turning to Todd, he was met with a suggestive eyebrow wiggle and something grazing his leg. Glancing down he saw Todd's socked foot caressing his ankle and sneaking up his shin, causing his scrubs pants to inch up a little.

Kicking off his shoes, JD returned the gesture; running his foot up and down against Todd's. Smiling at each other across the table and lightly nudging and playing with each other beneath it. Offering the occasional nod or "uh-huh" the couple tried to keep their reactions nonchalant as Elliot chatted away. The blonde doctor was oblivious to the sensation now running up JD's leg.

"So what do you guys think about it?" Elliot turned to JD, getting a surprise. "Oh my god JD, there is a foot near your crotch." Picking up her tray, she stood up dazed from the table and walked away from the lovers.

And Elliot Reid: Moment Killer never interrupted Todd and JD at lunch again.

* * *

**NOTE: **Silly oblivious Elliot but alas, even she can't kill the love :-) A note for JDodd lovers, I do have another one-shot coming up involving those two. It combines Todd's past with some lovely JDoddness. It should be up in a few days (along with the next chapter of MLFHQ) so if you're interested you can look out for that one. The next drabbles will be up soon and they will be about JD and Todd's first "I Love You's" :-)


	22. I Love You

**JD's First "I Love You."**

JD waited patiently on his bed, waiting for Todd to finish showering. He pulled the sheets over him, getting warm and comfortable.

"Hey JD, I saw this and thought of you. So The Todd had to try it." Todd called out from outside the room, before stepping in to reveal himself. "What do you think?"

The surgeon was sporting a black onesie. However, as with many of Todd's clothes, the sleeves had been cut off to reveal his arms. The three top buttons were undone, exposing part of his chest. He struck a few poses for JD's benefit.

JD burst out laughing. He tried to stop, but the guffaws kept coming. "You look ridiculous."

Todd walked over to the bed, jumping on top of a laughing JD. "You know you think it's sexy."

"You can be such an idiot sometimes." JD's laughing died down, but started up again as he looked into Todd's eyes. "Why would you do this?"

Todd pinned JD's arms down. "The Todd can make anything sexy. I know you think so too." When all he got in reply was more laughter, Todd decided to take some drastic measures. "I could just keep kissing you until you agree."

He smothered JD's face in kisses, still getting no co-operation. When he moved to the neck, JD alternated between pleasurable noises and giggles. Todd made sure to kiss every sensitive spot.

"Okay, okay. I agree. I think you look sexy all the time. I love you. I love you and your sexiness, whatever you're wearing." JD confessed, then realised what he said.

Todd pulled back and met JD's face. "What did you just say?"

JD touched Todd's cheek. Yes, the surgeon looked ridiculous but it didn't matter at all. "I love you."

* * *

**Todd's First "I Love You."**

JD was feeling exhausted. He wasn't a fan of nights on call, especially when it was linked with a busy day shift. It was a grateful moment when he could go into the on call room and get some rest.

"Finally, I thought you'd never get here."

JD jumped when he heard the voice from one of the top bunks. As Todd hopped down and walked over to him, he felt a little lighter but still confused.

"Todd, you weren't on call tonight." JD stated.

Todd led his boyfriend over to one of the beds, pulling him down so they lay beside each other. "I switched shifts. I wanted to see you."

"That's sweet." JD cuddled up closer to Todd, giving him a quick peck on the lips. He didn't mean to seem ungrateful, but curiosity reared its head. "But why couldn't it wait until tomorrow?"

"Because, you didn't give me time to say it last night before we got it on and I had to say it before it got too late."

"What did you want to say?" JD's heart beat a little faster in anticipation.

"The Todd…" Todd paused for a moment before starting again. "I love you, JD."

JD's heart raced a mile a minute. A few happy tears welled up in his eyes. Quickly he captured Todd's lips in a passionate kiss, hoping the action would express his gratitude.

Breaking apart, JD couldn't control the smile on his face. "I love you, Todd."

* * *

**NOTE:** Flashing back to the first time they said the three magic words to each other...how fluffy LOL.  
Anyways I figure for my next chapter/drabbles, someone could give me a prompt word and I'll try to make something out of it. Just for something different :-) Love ya'll :D


	23. JDodd Prompts

Thanks for the prompts! Now enjoy! :-D

**Grapes**

JD and Todd were doing their weekly shopping at the supermarket. The two loitered around the fruit section, trying to figure out what to put in their cart.

"We have to get bananas." Todd winked, inspecting a bunch and putting them in the trolley. "Yep, these look ripe and sexy."

"Why do you insist on judging fruit by its sexiness?" JD did like Todd's unique way of looking at things, but even his overactive imagination couldn't fathom it.

"Well look at it this way." Todd went into serious mode as he picked up some strawberries. "Dip these bad boys in some chocolate or cover them in some whipped cream." He moved in closer to JD, handing him the strawberries. "Then we can feed them to each other while naked."

JD drifted off into a little fantasy for a moment. "We're going to have to buy some grapes."

"Why grapes?" Todd raised an eyebrow inquisitively as they stopped in front of the grapes.

"Haven't you seen those movies where the royal guy gets fed grapes by slaves or hot chicks?" JD picked up a bunch of purple grapes to illustrate his point.

Todd shrugged in reply. "Can't say I have."

Suddenly another idea popped into JD's head. "Are you sure you don't want to play slave and feed me grapes?"

He locked Todd's eyes and seductively held the grapes. Turning to the fruit he lifted the bunch up and flirtatiously lowered them to his mouth. He winked at Todd as he bit one grape off the bunch.

"Dude, I want to feed grapes to you all the time."

* * *

**Journey Concert**

JD sat on his stool at the bar, nursing his appletini. "I told you I'm fine, Chocolate Bear. It's not even the original lead singer anyway." It was clear he was lying as to not hurt his best friend's feelings.

Turk rolled his eyes. "Please JD, a drunken cow could be up there and you'd still want to go as long as it was Journey. I just couldn't get us tickets."

"Okay, so I'm a little bummed." JD sipped his drink, listening as the Journey song 'Open Arms' came on the jukebox. "At least we can listen to it here at the bar."

"Or you could turn around right about…now." Turk motioned behind his best friend.

JD turned around to find Todd standing with a huge smile on his face. He felt a little better at seeing his boyfriend, but was still a little depressed over the Revelation Tour tickets.

"The Todd comes to you with open arms." Todd pulled JD and wrapped an arm tightly around him. "Baring gifts."

JD stared wide eyed at the tickets in Todd's hand. He blinked several times before believing what they were; tickets to the Journey Revelation Tour. JD turned to Turk for an explanation on this surprise.

"I thought you'd have more fun going with Todd. I covered his shift for that day so he could take you."

JD embraced Todd completely, thanking him over and over. He would never admit it to Turk, but going with Todd would make the concert the most perfect night of his life.


	24. Mood Music

Heard the song, couldn't resist. LOL Enjoy!

**Mood Music**

JD was half walking half dancing down the hallway as his Ipod blared in his ears. It was a good day so far. Even better was the fact that he had uploaded some new songs to listen to. Yes it was one of those days JD couldn't help singing along.

"Love me hate me, say what you want about me." JD was shaking his booty, pointing at random people who happened to be passing him with confused looks. "But all of the boys and all of the girls are begging to if you seek Amy."

Suddenly JD was lifted over someone's shoulder and pulled into the on call room nearby. He would have been shocked had he not recognised Todd's scent and sleeveless scrubs straight away.

Todd put his boyfriend down and threw off his scrubs top with lightning speed. "Okay let's do this."

JD turned off his Ipod with confusion. "Todd what are you talking about?"

"Dude, out in the hall. You were singing that you wanted to do it." Todd reached for JD's scrubs pants and pulled at the hem.

"I was singing 'If You Seek Amy' by Brit-" JD stopped when his innocent mind realised what he said. "That song isn't about meeting some girl named Amy at the club is it?"

Todd seemed confused by JD's statement, standing with hands on hips. "Are we going to do this or what?"

JD shrugged and decided to go along with it. Who needed Britney or Amy when he had Todd.


	25. Comforting Cuddles

**Comforting Cuddles**

Todd sat in the doctor's lounge after an unfortunate surgery. It was a risky procedure to begin with, but Todd was sure he would succeed. He'd developed somewhat of a friendship with the patient, since Turk and JD always seemed to do that with theirs. His failure made him feel all the more guilty.

JD found him there, sitting on the couch. The medical doctor walked over and wrapped an arm around Todd. Sliding the other arm around slowly, JD pulled his boyfriend into a warm hug.

"I heard about what happened. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, The Todd is fine." Todd swung his legs onto JD's lap. "How do you care so much about your patients? What do you do when one you kind of care about dies?"

"I know you tried to remain detached, which probably works for you." JD pulled Todd closer, letting the surgeon rest on his shoulder. "But when a death really gets to me, I usually come to you."

Todd shut his eyes, hearing JD's heart beat in his ears and gradually feeling comforted by the arms that circled him. "Why do you come to me?"

"I guess in a way you help me get over it, the same way I've opened up your more caring side. Find the balance between us and we'd have it perfect." JD tightened his arms around Todd, stroking his lover's hair. "But it's more because you have this way of holding me until it all goes away."

Todd's arms wrapped around JD; returning and deepening the hug. "No wonder you like hugs so much. I'm starting to feel better already."

* * *

**NOTE:** Hello, new old and random JDodd readers. Enjoy the newest drabble in all it's sqee-worthy glory! Thanks for reading :-D


	26. Beach Play

**Beach Play**

"How come you only wear banana hammocks to the beach?" Todd asked JD as they sat on their towels, watching the waves.

"Well it's the only place where hammocks are really appropriate." JD squeezed Todd's thigh. "Not that I don't love them on you of course."

Todd couldn't stop admiring JD in the red speedo he was sporting. "But you look so hot right now."

"You made a deal remember. I wear a hammock if you help me build a sandcastle." JD cleared a space in front of their towels and started piling up the sand.

Todd rolled his eyes and laughed briefly, though as he watched JD a better idea formed in his mind. He cleared his own space and made his own pile of sand. JD turned to his boyfriend curiously, watching as Todd shaped the sand strategically. It was somewhat endearing to see Todd so serious.

"Finished." Todd stated, ushering JD over to his side.

JD edged closer to Todd, grabbing his arm. He stared down at the small mound of sand. Todd had made it into the shape of a heart.

"It's a sand heart, or if you turn it around it kind of looks like boobies." Todd chuckled, squeezing JD.

In return, JD kissed Todd's cheek. "It's a very sweet sand heart. Thank you."

"The Todd has to express his love to you; otherwise you might find someone else." Todd confessed as he pulled JD into his lap.

JD laughed and playfully messed Todd's hair. "Don't be silly. You know there's no-one for J-Dizzle but T-Quizzle."

"Did you just call me silly? And T-Quizzle?" Todd's eyes sparkled mischievously.

In one swift movement, Todd picked JD off the ground and over his shoulder. He could hear JD laughing and protesting, begging for Todd not to get him wet. But Todd was in too playful a mood to stop himself running with his lover into the water.

* * *

**NOTE:** LOL, how gorgeous. Thanks for reading, much love to you all. What will the happy couple do next? Anything really, so many ideas. Enjoy :-)


	27. Dance the Night Away

**Dance the Night Away**

JD held on to Todd's arm, feeling a little out of place. He felt a little uncomfortable in the leather pants Todd had made him wear. "I haven't been to a gay bar since college and even then it was by accident."

"Relax. The Todd will make sure you have fun." Feeling a little better as Todd's arm sneaked around him, JD smiled and nodded. He allowed himself to be led across the dance floor to the bar.

Todd ordered JD an appletini. "The Todd's going to get his game on. Do you want to dance?"

"I'll just finish my drink first. But you know I'll join you later." JD gave Todd a peck on the cheek. He watched as his boyfriend threw off his sheer shirt without a care in the world and went off to dance.

Sipping his appletini and watching Todd, JD began to relax more. He absorbed the lights, sounds and general atmosphere; waving to a few people he recognised from his deck parties. Catching a glimpse of Todd's bare and glistening abs, JD suddenly felt in the mood to dance.

Then he noticed something that stopped him in his tracks. There was another man, bouncing around his boyfriend and dancing suggestively. The other man's hand reached for Todd's body. JD's eyes narrowed and he stormed over.

"No touchie!" JD cried, pushing the other man away. He threw his arms around Todd and kissed him deeply. The couple just seemed to weld together on the dance floor, the two pairs of leather pants grinding each other.

JD pulled back, staring into Todd's eyes He danced close to Todd, keeping their foreheads pinned together. He wanted to make sure everyone in the club that night knew that Todd was his. That Todd picked him, loved him only and together they would dance the night away.


	28. Baby Food

**Baby Food**

Todd sat in front of Sam's high chair. He was eye level with the baby, trying to get him to eat his breakfast. Putting the jar of baby food on the table, holding spoon in hand, Todd tried once again to feed his boyfriend's child. The result was unsuccessful as Sam turned away refusing to eat it.

"Come on little dude, I'm letting JD sleep in so he can wake up and not have to worry about feeding you." Todd was explaining to Sam. "Plus, if you want to grow up to be as buff as The Todd you have to eat something S-Dog."

However, Sam seemed more interested in Todd's yogurt which was sitting on the table by his food. He pointed at it, reaching as far as he could towards it.

"That's property of The Todd. You have to eat this food, like this." Todd took the spoonful and ate it. He nodded after swallowing. "This is pretty good." He took another spoonful, savouring the surprisingly tasty baby food.

JD, having just woken up, walked into the kitchen and was startled at what he saw. "Todd, are you eating Sam's food? I can't believe you."

"Relax, he can have my yogurt. He can have yogurt right?" Todd put his yogurt tub on Sam's high chair tray and walked up to JD. "This stuff is awesome." He spooned some baby food, forcing JD to try it.

Just as he was wondering why he opened his mouth, JD came to the same conclusion as Todd. "Oh I'm so putting this on toast."

* * *

**NOTE: **For a guy that eats body butter and chapstick, I figured baby food wasn't a far cry :P Hope to see some feedback from ya'll coz I love my new and loyal readers :D Then I'll be inclined to post more and more little scenes. What to do next? Hmmmm...


	29. Lover's Envy

**Looking**

"Oh yeah, you're just glistening."

JD, who had been washing the dishes, snapped to alert when he heard his boyfriend make the remark. He put the dish towel down and decided to listen carefully.

"Looking very hot, aren't we?"

His mouth agape, JD walked towards the couch and tried to look mad. Secretly though he was feeling too insecure to be angry. He didn't want to believe someone else could make his Todd get all excited, despite his hyper-sexuality.

"Best picture yet." Todd traced the page. "Sexiest ever."

JD had heard enough! He stormed the rest of the way and grabbed the book from Todd's hands. A part of him didn't want to look at the visual smorgasbord captivating his boyfriend's eye, but JD did.

"Let's see what's getting you all happy then? Or should I say who." JD realised the moment he was staring at a picture of himself and Todd on their romantic ferry ride that Todd had been looking at their photo album.

Embarrassed, he sat down on the couch next to a puzzled Todd. JD leaned on Todd's shoulder and handed back the photo album.

"I love you."

* * *

**Touching**

JD and Turk were walking through the hallways at Sacred Heart, discussing their latest relationship issues.

"Carla's upset about something and I can't figure out what it is. Then I ask for a hint and all I get is that I should know." Turk explained.

JD nodded in understanding. "Todd has kind of a thing about my hugging. He doesn't want me hugging anyone else for more than three seconds. Anything over five is property of The Todd. Though, it is kind of cute that a guy like that can get jealous when it comes to me."

"Anyway, got to go to the O.R. I'll see you later." Turk was about to wander off until he saw his best friend's open arms. He looked around briefly to see if Todd was nearby before giving JD a hug.

One…two…three seconds passed.

"Hey! Knock that off." Todd suddenly separated the two. "Sorry T-Dog, but three seconds is the limit. Even with tied for first best friends."

With a mischievous grin on his face, Todd grabbed JD and scooped him up. He carried his boyfriend with ease, leading JD towards a more private area for a longer hug.

"Okay, we really have to work out some kind of hug-giving agreement." JD was a little annoyed, but as he played with a few strands of Todd's hair he had to admit that a cute envious Todd made him smile.

* * *

**NOTE:** Even the best of couples get a little jealous sometimes. It makes for two sweet little drabbles. Second post in one week for these YAY!


	30. Fortune Cookies

**Fortune Cookies**

JD and Todd sat at a somewhat secluded table in the corner of the Chinese restaurant. Lit by a single candle, the atmosphere at the table was very intimate indeed. Waiting for the cheque had provoked the simple pleasure of romantic staring; the two just absorbed in each other like nothing else existed.

"You know, even though I love seeing your manly arms, you look really good wearing sleeves for once." JD smiled, commenting on the long sleeved dress shirt he'd bought for his boyfriend.

Todd smiled, grabbing JD's hand. "Well, The Todd likes it when you buy presents."

The waitress came over, smiling at the happy couple and placing their cheque down. With it were two fortune cookies.

"You bought The Todd new threads, I buy you the dinner." Todd opened his wallet and pulled out the appropriate cash, plus tip.

"How about you see what your cookie says?" JD suggested, cracking open his own but still looking at Todd. He had planned a cute surprise for that night.

Todd grabbed the other cookie, snapping it in two and pulling out the message. He held it up to try and read it in the dim light.

"JD will always love you." Todd read, his eyebrows rising and lips turning up in a grin. "Dude, these fortune cookies are pretty accurate."

JD found it endearing that Todd didn't realise he'd set up that particular message. As far as he was concerned, it was fine that Todd believed it was fate.

Turning his attention back to his own cookie, JD found his own little fateful message waiting to be read.

_Your true love is with you now._


	31. His New Tattoo

**His New Tattoo**

"I can't get a tattoo with the needles drilling for so long." JD cowered away from the designs Todd was rifling through. "Too many ouchies."

"It can't hurt more than the spanking I gave you last night." Todd playfully petted JD's behind. "Please, just one little design for The Todd's benefit."

JD kissed the DOC tattoo on Todd's right bicep. "Tattoos are your thing. This way, you can have one for each of us."

Todd seemed to like that logic and nodded. "Awesome." He sat down on the chair and effortlessly ripped off his shirt. Pointing to his left peck he motioned for the tattoo artist to get to work.

JD decided to walk around the studio a little while, waiting until Todd was done. He looked at the designs on the walls, wishing he had the courage to get one of the cool tattoos. Suddenly, JD spotted something. He knew how to surprise his boyfriend.

"JD, come over here and see this." Todd cried out into the shop. Confused when he didn't hear a reply, or see JD he called again. "JD, where are you?"

Todd kept sitting in the chair as the tattooist worked, drumming his fingers and wondering where JD could be. When JD finally showed himself his face sported a twisted smile. Walking over to Todd, he took his hand and squeezed it tight until the tattooist finished.

"Dude where were you?" Todd asked, motioning towards his new ink. "What do you think?"

JD stared at his own initials now imprinted on Todd's chest. "I thought you were going to get the knife design. This is so much better." Leaning down he kissed Todd on the lips.

"You'd look sexy with TQ tattooed on you." Todd pulled JD closer, sneaking a hand up his shirt. "Come on, for me. I'll hold your hand the- dude! What's going on here?"

JD smiled sheepishly at his boyfriend. "It's not a tattoo but I thought you'd like it." He rolled up his shirt slowly, revealing a patch on the right side of his chest.

Peeling back the little patch to get a peek, Todd noticed the little silver barbell pierced through JD's nipple. "Awesome!"

* * *

**NOTE: **Hello ya'll! Interesting little drabble we have here, but we all know JD would do stuff for the one he loves even if it meant an ouchie. I should update My Cabana Boy, but updating these is much easier. Short but sweet. Anyways, enjoy :-D


	32. Todd's Birthday

**Todd's Birthday**

Todd was walking up the stairs to his apartment, feeling down. It was his birthday and no-one had said anything at work. He was suspecting that maybe Elliot would throw him a party in the cafeteria, as was her way, but nothing happened.

The biggest surprise was that JD seemed to have forgotten. It bummed Todd out to think that his boyfriend didn't care enough to at least give him some birthday morning nookie.

Thinking back over his years at Sacred Heart, he couldn't help but wonder why his friends didn't care. He'd been there for all their stuff; Turk's wedding, Izzy's baby shower and birth, Sam's birth, Elliot's "surprise" proposal from Keith and all the birthdays. He even spent that brief time covering for JD during Cox's meltdown.

He started to panic that people didn't like him. He worried that JD was going to break up with him. Maybe he told too many sex jokes. Maybe he was too enthusiastic about his relationship with JD. Maybe he was just too dumb and obnoxious...

He opened his door to find it dark inside, fumbling for the light switch he illuminated the room to find the apartment crowded with people.

"SURPRISE!"

JD stood at the front of them all, running to embrace his boyfriend. "Happy Birthday."

...maybe his boyfriend was just too amazing.


	33. Hands

**Hands**

The two lovers lay together in their bed. They held each other in a comfortable silence for a while, waiting until they felt sleepy.

JD had one of Todd's hands. He stared at it almost admiringly, playing with the fingers and occasionally kissing the knuckles.

"I love your hands." JD turned Todd's hand and planted a kiss on the palm. "They save lives performing complicated surgeries. Then you come home and touch me, all these ways that just seem impossible."

"Well I like touching you with my hands." Todd replied, smiling as JD playfully nipped a fingertip.

"They're magic hands." JD lightly lapped at Todd's palm before planting another kiss.

Todd let out a soft sigh of pleasure. "The Todd likes your mouth the best."

"Of course you do." JD smiled at his lover. "Because I keep kissing your hands."

"More than that." Todd explained, tracing JD's lips ever so lightly with a finger tip. "Your mouth does amazing things to me. But I like seeing your mouth smile, like it is now. Not to mention your voice, it makes The Todd shiver."

"Oh really?" A big smile came to JD's face and his voice became seductive. "Like when I talk like this."

"Get over here." Todd pulled JD right up against him.

JD's mouth pressed against Todd's in a passionate kiss. As their kiss continued to deepen, Todd grabbed JD's hands in his own magical ones and allowed their fingers to intertwine.

* * *

**NOTE:** This was originally the outline to this one-shot I was going to write awhile ago. But alas, writer's block kicked in and now it's a drabble. I may just do another JDodd one-shot soon though, when I have time and stuff. In the meantime, the drabbles are always here! Gotta love 'em.


	34. Breakfast in Bed

**Breakfast in Bed**

JD was in the kitchen, pouring some pancake mix into the pan. He was planning to surprise Todd with breakfast in bed. As he waiting for the first pancake to be done, JD couldn't resist licking the spoon.

"Good morning, hot butt." Todd hugged JD from behind. "I thought I smelled pancakes."

"No. This was supposed to be breakfast in bed." JD whined, turning around to face Todd. "I wanted to surprise you."

"If you want, you know The Todd has no troubles going back to bed when you and food are involved."

JD sighed in defeat, but still managed a smile as he flipped over the first pancake. "Since you're up, you may as well help me."

Todd made a salute and went to the fridge. He pulled out a bowl full of strawberries. Bringing them to the counter, he picked one out and offered it to JD.

"What's with the strawberries?" JD asked, though biting into the one in front of him.

"I love strawberries." Todd answered, watching JD prepare another pancake. Forming an idea, Todd took the mixture and spooned some more into the pan. The two new pancakes spread out and meshed together to form one. "Check it out it's a hot butt pancake. Oh just like yours I could cover it in strawberries and feast."

JD felt a hand sneaking down the back of his briefs. "Hey! Don't grope away when I'm near a burning stove. Just wait a little."

Todd obeyed and waited by JD's side patiently. Noticing the bowl of strawberries, he took one out and ate it. Seeing this, JD bit the air implying he wanted one too. Todd picked another one up and fed his boyfriend again.

Turning off the stove, JD emptied the last pancake onto the plate. He grabbed some maple syrup and motioned for Todd to grab the whipped cream and strawberries before walking to the table. When he sat down, JD saw Todd at the door to their bedroom.

"If its breakfast in bed you wanted, what's stopping you?"


	35. Bear Nicknames

**Bear Nicknames**

"See you later Vanilla Bear." Turk cried out as he headed off down the hallway.

"On the flip side C Bear." JD waved off Turk before returning to his rounds. However when he turned around, Todd was blocking his path with hands on his hips.

"Is The Todd not good enough for a bear nickname?" Todd reached out and seized JD around the waist, pulling the other man to him.

JD smiled at his boyfriend, petting his cheek. "It's just something Turk and I do, that's all. Don't be offended."

Todd pouted at him. "Come on. I get to sleep with you. The Todd should have a bear nickname."

JD sighed and gave in to Todd's puppy dog eyes. Going into his head for a moment, JD tried to think of the perfect bear name for his partner. He grinned widely as one came to him.

"You're my SM bear." JD cried out, giving Todd a kiss on the lips and leaning into his chest.

Misunderstanding completely Todd replied. "I didn't know you were so into that."

"Not S and M bear Todd! Although you do look good in leather. I meant SM as in soul mate...or super muscly" JD explained, shaking his head. Sometimes Todd could be so stupid, but JD smiled at him regardless. "I love you SM bear."


	36. Buying a Place

**Buying a Place**

JD looked around the impressive sight before him. "Oh this apartment is really roomy."

"One of the many benefits of this place." The woman showing them around stated, feeling a sale coming on.

JD gestured towards the big space by the door enthusiastically. "Just picture it. This could be our living room. We'll be using your leather couch of course, because it's all smooth and comfy."

Todd walked over to the corner, just as excited as his boyfriend. "We could put the boob lamp over here."

JD rolled his eyes. "Todd, we're not bringing that lamp into our new place." He wrapped his arms around Todd's waist. "I love the fact that you're a sweet pervert, but only in our bedroom."

The woman accompanying the couple seemed a little stunned at their open affections. "Why don't I let you two explore."

The two lovers made their way to the bathroom, inspecting it and nodding in approval.

"A shower built for two." JD commented, knowing that he and Todd were thinking the exact same thing.

From the bathroom, Todd led JD towards the bedroom. The moment he opened the door he could picture everything. "Oh I could so imagine us in this room; your bookshelf there, my banana-hammock closet here, our bed right in the middle."

JD blushed, playfully squeezing Todd. "I like this place. It's big and clean with a spare room for Sammy. Plus the price is reasonable."

The two headed back to the kitchen, where the woman began explaining things about the kitchen. JD and Todd were only half listening; they were too busy picturing themselves making breakfast together in the mornings.

* * *

**NOTE:** Just realised that I hadn't updated this in awhile. So here is a cute lil' drabble about JDodd moving in together. I'm sure I'll be back on the JDodd train soon enough, who knows. Anyway, thanks for reading :-)


	37. Totally Doing It

**Totally Doing It**

Todd was lifting a pair of dumbbells, working on his arms. As he worked out, his eyes watched the TV in front of him, occasionally glancing at JD who was sitting on the couch engrossed in the program and laughing away. Todd had only seen the show a few times before but this episode confirmed what he'd been thinking the moment those five friends had come onto his screen.

"Dude, that Ted guy and Barney are totally doing it." Todd commented, putting down his weights and taking a seat next to JD. He kissed his muscular bicep before wrapping it around JD's shoulders. "You have to Tivo the episode when they finally show those two gaying out."

The stunned medical doctor turned to his boyfriend. "The show is called How I Met Your_ Mother_. Both guys are straight, baby." JD petted Todd's knee, though rolled his eyes at the idiocy of the comment.

"That's what they want you to think. But The Todd thinks that the phrase 'Suit up!' takes on a totally different meaning." Todd gave JD flirtatious grin to accompany his statement.

JD sighed and shook his head. "Ted is this smart and sensitive guy with awesome hair looking for a lasting relationship. Barney says awesome a lot and likes to high five, and is also very obsessed with sex but the right person can make him fall in love."

Todd nodded at JD's explanation, understanding it. But he stubbornly stuck to his view. "They're totally doing it."

JD was about to debate, despite the redundancy of doing so, when he realised that his last explanation sounded a little too close to home. He took Todd's hand and gave it a squeeze, snuggling up close to watch the rest of the show.

"Maybe you're right."

* * *

**NOTE:** I'm not in any way affiliated with HIMYM, this drabble was just something that came to me after seeing Barney high five, plus I haven't updated this in awhile :-P


	38. Wax Off

**Wax Off**

"I spent most of my teen years trying to grow hair, now that I have it I'm not too keen to get it all ripped off. Thank you." JD squeezed Todd's hand as they waited for the waxer to greet them.

A rather handsome man appeared soon after and motioned for Todd to follow him into one of the rooms. "Hey Todd, right this way."

JD smacked Todd's arm. "You didn't tell me your waxer was so buff."

"Be back in a bit. Don't miss me too much." Todd kissed JD's forehead before strutting behind the man, up the hall.

"Stupid guy with his tight t-shirt and hot wax." JD muttered, picking up a nearby magazine and flicking through it. "Ooo horoscopes."

A nearby receptionist had just finished chatting on the phone. She noticed JD sitting alone and walked over to him. "You're Dr Quinlan's boyfriend, right?"

"That I am." JD replied, putting down the magazine. "Just waiting while he gets his eyebrows fixed up."

"Actually if I know Todd, you're going to be waiting awhile. Claims you like him smooth so I'm guessing he'll be getting more done than that." The lady explained to him. "Though we did just have a cancellation if you're interested."

"I'm not into hair removal, thank you."

"I heard you before. Trust me, you'll love this. So will Todd."

A while later Todd had finished up. He walked out to pay and greet his boyfriend. However, confusion spread across his face as JD wasn't there. Shrugging, Todd took a seat and waited patiently for JD to come back.

Not too long later, JD emerged. He was admiring his manicured hands with a smile. "That buff really does make them look shiny."


	39. Ice Fishing

**Ice Fishing**

JD shivered from the cold, pulling his winter coat tighter around himself. As his teeth began chattering, he was starting to see why he hadn't gone ice fishing before.

"Why did we agree to do this anyway?"

Todd wrapped his arms tightly around his cold boyfriend, looking down at the little hole made in the ice. "You said you had a fantasy about it once and figured we should try it. The Todd agreed to keep you warm every day."

JD fiddled with the fishing line, tugging it slightly. "Oh yeah. Except in that fantasy Turk and Perry were here and we all gathered around Turk's testicle for warmth."

Todd's eyebrows rose immediately. "Dude, that's really gay; yet also kind of hot." Another thought occurred to the surgeon, one he was torn about. "Did anyone hook up in the fantasy?"

JD shook his head, rolling his eyes slightly. "No, nobody hooked up. Although I am wondering why I didn't realise I was gay much sooner." He settled his head onto Todd's shoulder.

"Are you sure I'm the first guy you've hooked up with?" Todd seemed a little unconvinced as he tipped JD's face so their eyes met.

"I guess you just had the magic touch." JD felt a tug on the fishing line. "Hey! I think we might have something."

However, Todd pulled him back and indicated with his eyes that he wanted a kiss. He began moving his face slightly closer.

"But we'll miss the catch and our lips might freeze together." JD debated, though making no attempt to move.

Todd rubbed his nose against JD's affectionately. "It would be totally worth it."


End file.
